(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy launcher and, more particularly, to a toy launcher that can launch multiple consecutive items into a spin about an axis.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy launchers have long been known in the art. Toy launchers are typically formed to launch an item aerially or upon a ground surface. By way of example, many launchers shoot items or aerial items into the air. Alternatively, other launchers are formed to launch a vehicle or other item upon a surface.
While such launchers “shoot” an item, they do not spin an item. More specifically, such launchers do not spin a non-spherically shaped item (e.g., a cylindrically-shaped item) about an axis.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a toy launcher that can launch into a spin a series of consecutive non-spherically shaped items.